1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security monitors, and particularly to a motion detection system and a method used for the system.
2. Description of Related Art
A pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) camera may be employed in, for example, a bank vault or an enterprise confidential location for security. The PTZ camera shoots a plurality of consecutive images of a video field to detect suspected changes in the video field. An internal controller of the PTZ camera may drive the PTZ camera to pan, tilt, or zoom during image capture. Therefore, the PTZ camera can track moving objects in the video field. However, the PTZ camera cannot adjust parameters of the PTZ camera, such as a focal length and shooting angle, according to positions of the moving objects, and therefore, captured video of the moving objects may be out of focus.